His Reward
by lkwREADer
Summary: Natsuki wonders how to save Satoru for him rescuing her. Slight spoilers for Task 6. Pairing: Natsuki Mayima & Satoru Akashi. oneshot.


Title: His Reward  
Author: lkwREADer  
Fandom: GoGo Sentai Boukenger  
Pairing: Natsuki Mayima/Satoru Akashi.  
Rating: M, for M/F sex, but not explicit.  
Disclaimer: Nothing from Boukenger belongs to me. It all belongs to Toei.  
Notes: This is based off the scene in Task 6, where Natsuki says "Chief saved us" and leans her helmeted head against his arm. It got me wondering, how would she reward him for saving her? Sorry if it seems a little out of the blue for Satoru, and if either of them seem OOC. Reviews are love!

Back at the base, Natsuki was thinking in her room. 'Chief saved us today, me and Sakura-san. How can I reward him for saving me?' She pondered on it until she came on the perfect solution. It would solve two problems at once, one that she had had since joining the Boukengers.

Natsuki had a crush on Satoru, but hadn't acted to act on it yet, since she didn't think Sakura-san would react well.

She smiled to herself as she pulled her Accelullar out of its holder, and said into it, "Chief, can you come to my room? I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right there," Satoru responded over the Accelullar. He wondered why he was being summoned, but he wouldn't question it. Within seconds, he had arrived at Natsuki's room and knocked on the door.

"Natsuki? You wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yes," she responded, opening the door and ushering Satoru in, and locking the door behind him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and Sakura-san today," she said, bowing to him. "Thank you, Chief."

"No problem, Natsuki-chan. Is that all?" Satoru asked, as he turned to leave, but was stopped by the sound of Natsuki's voice.

"No," she said, coming over to Satoru. "I want to thank you in a more personal way." She said.

"How do you plan-" Satoru started to say, but was cut off when Natsuki walked over to him, and planted her lips on his. He was certainly surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. 'Who knew Natsuki-chan could kiss like this?' he wondered to himself as he responded to the kiss.

Satoru started taking control of the kiss, and Natsuki was happy to give up control. This was, after all, her first time doing this kind of thing. Before she knew it, she and Satoru were rolling around on her bright-yellow bed, both thinking of the other and nothing else. They stopped for a moment, and as Natsuki stared into Satoru's eyes, she thought now was the perfect time to tell him.

"Chief, I have something to tell you," Natsuki said, looking deep into Satoru's eyes.

"What is it?" Satoru asked, while planting kisses all over her neck.

"I'm in love with you, Satoru" Natsuki said, which stopped Satoru's attention to her neck, and made him look straight into her eyes. 'Oh no,' Natsuki thought. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way?'

"I feel the same way, Natsuki" Satoru said, never taking his eyes off hers.

She sighed inwardly, what a relief to finally get it off her chest. "I want you, right now," Natsuki said, surprised at the outburst.

"If you insist," Satoru said, with a smile on his face. He smiled and continued kissing her, as he took her SGS jacket off, along with his own jacket, and eventually the rest of their clothing.

Some time later

The two adventurers lay tangled together, with Natsuki's head lying on Satoru's chest and his arms wrapped around her body.

'She is so adorable when she's sleeping,' Satoru thought to himself, as he lay there watching her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the forehead. That succeeded in waking her up.

"So, what did you think, Natsuki-chan?" Satoru asked her, as she cuddled into his larger body and he held her.

"It was wonderful, Satoru-kun,' Natsuki said, meaning every single word. "But we should get going. The others will be wondering where we have been."

"Right," Satoru said, as they both got dressed. "I'll see you later, right?" he asked her, as he kissed her before unlocking the door.

"Yes," she said, as they headed off in different directions. She went to the lounge, where she saw Sakura and Masumi doing tasks.

"Natsuki!" Masumi said, walking over to her. "Where have you been?"

"He's right." Sakura said. "You've been gone since we got back from getting the Precious."

"Oh, I was just talking to the Chief about what happened on the mission," Natsuki said, putting on a smile. Masumi accepted the lie, but Sakura examined her carefully before returning to her task.

In another area, Satoru had run into Souta. "Chief. Makino-sensei is examining the Precious right now." Souta explained.

"Good. Thanks for taking care of that," Satoru said. Souta walked off, and Satoru smiled. His mind was nowhere near the precious that they had retrieved that day. His mind was on Natsuki, and how much he had enjoyed his 'reward.'

Right now, he was just anticipating the next time they would be alone. Who knows, maybe he would reward her next time.


End file.
